Photolithography process is utilized for semiconductor device manufacturing. The mask used in the photolithography process carries the patterns, and the patterns are configured to be transferred to a substrate in order to form a desired structure on the substrate. In the photolithography process, the source light is generated to expose a photoresist layer on the substrate via the mask. With that process, the patterns are able to be transferred to the substrate.